Mid-Winter's Romance
by Crystal104
Summary: Sugar-coated Fluff that a plot bunny attacked in the later chapters. George and Alicia in their 6th year. Would you like that shaken or stirred?
1. Alicia's POV

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to the lovely, ingenious, and most talanted Mrs. JK Rowling and I promise I'll return them when I'm done playing with them.  
  
Beware the fluff! I'm a girl! I'm allowed to write fluff so get over it!  
  
ps- this is one of my firsts posted on this site... I've been on others. Anyway, this is a POV story, and it's from 2 seperate ones. I love Fred and George .. hehehe!  
  
Fluff  
  
Alicia's point of view...  
  
Alicia Spinnet finished pulling up the zipper on her dress and turned to face the mirror in her dressing room. Her eyebrows raised as she spun around once and the dressed swirled around her legs when she stopped.  
  
"Alicia?" her mother called from the other side of the door.  
  
"Remind me again why I have to wear this thing!" Alicia called, brushing a wrinkle out of the front.  
  
"Because it was on the list and I'm not telling you anything else!" her mother called back with a bit of amusement in he voice. Alicia pulled a face though she was the only person who could see it.  
  
"I hate this!" Alicia called, tugging at the straps so the front wouldn't go so low, but to no avail; it just kept falling down.  
  
"Will you come out?"her mother pleaded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"NO!" Alicia said crossing her arms, though no one could see her. It wasn't because she was a tom boy or anything, because she wasn't. She just hated getting really dressed up.  
  
"Is there a problem?" came the clerk's voice.  
  
"I would know if my daughter would just come out," her mother said in an aggitated voice.  
  
"Come now, what about that special guy friend out there who's just dying to see you looking so lovely?" came the clerks silky voice. Angelina looked at her toes as her thoughts wandered to the Weasley twins and how she was rather attracted to both of them.  
  
"Fine, I'll come out," Alicia said and opened the door slowly and emerged with her head down.  
  
Her mother gasped and covered her mouth to hide a proud smile and the clerk tilted her head and smiled.  
  
"Ooh! You're so beautiful!" her mother cried and ran forward to embrace her. Alicia let herself be hugged.  
  
"Alright, can I get out?" Alicia asked after her mother had let go.  
  
Her mother sighed and nodded. "And do hurry up. Don't forget we've got to finish packing for the World  
  
Cup."  
  
  
  
"Done!" Alicia proclaimed happily as she threw her quill down on her finished Potions essay five months after the whole dress incodent.  
  
"Good," Angelina said and she pulled Alicia's essay towards her to copy. Angelina shrugged looked around the busy common room spying Ron and Harry emerged in a game of chess, Hermione looking on.  
  
Alicia took her sweatshirt off to enjoy the warm temperature of the common room during winter and then noticed Fred and George. They were at their own table hovering over a piece of parchment, George looking extremely irratated as he rubbed his forehead. Fred said something and patted George on the head, and Alicia tilted her head smiling at the way George cocked his eyebrow and half smiled. It was ... cute ...  
  
"Whatcha lookin' at?" Angelina whispered mischeviously, making Alicia turn away. Angelina was the only person who knew and shared Alicia's feelings for the twins, but SHE was the one Fred had asked. She quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Do you notice how the twins are a bit ... " Alicia searched for a word.  
  
"Calmer?" Angelina snorted.  
  
"No."  
  
"Innocent? Secretive? Cuter?" Angelina offered.  
  
"Yeah," Alicia said.  
  
"Cuter?" Angelina repeated, laughing.  
  
"No, they're more secretive," Alicia said putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin in her hands.  
  
"It's alot quiter," Angelina said gratefully.  
  
Alicia laughed.  
  
"This from the girl going to the Yule Ball with one of them?"  
  
Angelina pulled a face and then smiled.  
  
"And THIS from a girl who doesn't have a date yet?" Angelina said, crossing her arms and sitting back in her seat, reminding her the Yule Ball was only two nights away. "Look, all you have to do is be yourself around them!" Alicia advised.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Alicia asked, cocking her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh come on! Don't tell me you haven't become more ... " Angelina started looking Alicia in the eye. Alicia shrugged to say she didn't have a clue what Angelina was talking about. "Alicia, you haven't been acting youself around them at all this year. You're all serious and stuff ... just relax!"  
  
And with that Angelina went back to copying Alicia's paper. Alicia sat pondering for a moment, thinking. Could it be true? Now that she thought about it, she never had felt quite comfortable around the twins lately ... maybe that WAS her problem. But then ...  
  
Alicia let her eyes wander back to the twins again. She noticed George's face was quite red and he was trying to reason with his brother in quiet whispers, who kept shaking his head no. George finally gave up, grabbed a quill and wrote something on the paper. Fred smiled grimly and picked up his bag to put everything away will George got up, running his hand through his hair. He spotted Alicia and smiled at her. She smiled back and he looked as though he were about to walk over when Fred said something else and George nodded in an annoyed sortof way.  
  
"Yes, I'm aware," she heard him say and he walked off towards the the portrait hole.  
  
"What was that all about?" Alicia asked Fred as he passed by their table carrying his and George's bag towards the boy's staircase.  
  
"Nothing, George is just having a ... bad day," Fred answered putting George's bag down on the table.  
  
"Why?" Angelina suddenly became very interested in the person who had invited her to the ball and she put her quill down.  
  
"Alot of stuff ... and he can't find a date for the Yule Ball," Fred admitted even though he probably shouldn't have.  
  
Angelina turned to Fred, though her eyes were locked on Alicia's. "Really?" she asked deviously.  
  
"Poor chap," Fred said scratching at the back of his neck, and then running his hand through his firey red hair. "Someone should go talk to him," he said nudging Alicia.  
  
"What?" Alicia said looking from Angelina's face to Fred's. They both smiled innocently and Alicia realized they meant her. She sighed, smiled, and got up from her seat, Fred immediatly stealing it. "How do I look?" she asked, pressing the wrinkles out of her shirt.  
  
"Super!" Fred said sarcastically and he gave her two thumbs up. Angelina nodded.  
  
  
  
Through the portrait hole, down the cold corridor, up the stairs to the Owlery, Alicia wondered if the whole thing was just a joke. She hoped not because she was too tired to kick all of their butts.  
  
Upon reaching the last step and the door, she fixed her hair, and reached out for the handle, but the door seemed to open on it's own accord.  
  
A blast of cold air blew her hair back and she heard a few owls hoot indignantly. She opened her eyes again to find George sitting on the large stony window sill leaving against the side starring up at the sky.  
  
"George?" Alicia said softly. He didn't look over at her, or even acknowledge she was there ... "George?" she repeated.  
  
"Hey Alicia," he said.  
  
"George," she began as she shuffled her feet over to him, crossing her arms to stay warm. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just ... thinking..." he said with a half smile on his face.  
  
"About?" Alicia prompted and she sat down next to him.  
  
George didn't respond for a moment and Alicia wondered if she shouldn't have said anything at all.  
  
"It's ... I mean ... Fred," he answered. Alicia's eyebrows raised and she reached out to touch his arm, but didn't.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Well, no. It's not Fred ... I mean, it is but ... " George stumbled on his words and ran his hand through his firey red hair.  
  
"If you don't want to tell me ... " Alicia said quietly.  
  
"It's not that," George he said quickly.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I can't tell you," George said.  
  
"Oh," Alicia said.  
  
"I mean, I could tell you, but ..." George trailed off, and smiled at her.  
  
"No, it's alright," Alicia said and she smiled back at him.  
  
For a few seconds they just stood there smiling at eachother, no words spoken.  
  
"When's the last time you stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays?" he asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"My first year," Angelina answered, shivering. She wished she had her sweatshirt again ...  
  
"Are you cold?!" he asked, running his hand down her arm, which had goosebumps all down it.  
  
"Oh, no, really... I'm not." she tried to protest but George had already taken his sweater with a "G" on it off and handed it to her. She smiled, sighed and put it on.  
  
It smelled nice, like George, and it was too big for her.  
  
George let out a laugh and Alicia turned to him.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he said shaking his head, though he still had a smiled on his face.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Listen, Alicia," he began. She turned to him and starred. "Do you ... do you want to ..." George tried to say. Alicia blinked and bit her lower lip. "What I'm trying to say is ... " George ran his hand through his hair and tugged at his shirt. "Will you go to the ball with me?" he asked looking her straight in the face.  
  
Alicia's mind went blank and George swallowed.  
  
"Yes!" Alicia finally yelled after letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
  
  
  
N/A: Ooh whoopdeedoo ... what a cliffhanger .. that was sarcasm ... I don't care if you review, but you should read the POV of George! Sorry about Making Fred a jerk, but I imagine he is sometimes ... 


	2. George's Sappy Point of View ...

Fluff  
  
George's point of view  
  
Chapter 1 The Offer ...  
  
  
  
George Weasley sat with his brother at a table in the corner of the common room rubbing his forehead. Fred was deffinitely becoming irratating with the way he wouldn't give up on Ludo. He reminded him again that they were slowly regaining the money they had lost.  
  
"Yes, but if Bagman would give us our money then we'd have even more!" Fred said patting his brother on top of the head. George cocked his eyebrow, and glanced sideways at his brother, half smiling.  
  
"You're obsessed!" he accused him. Fred shook his head.  
  
"No, I want my money back!" Fred said. George's mouth fell open.  
  
"It's both our money!" he said indignantly.  
  
"Whatever! That's not the point!" Fred said writing something else on the parchment. George didn't even want to look.  
  
"Fred, I'm sure he'll be at the Yule Ball," George said quietly. Fred didn't answer and George looked around the common room, spotting Alicia and Angelina.  
  
The Yule Ball ... how could he have been so stupid? Waiting till the very last second ... maybe Alicia ...  
  
She was still looking at him and he smiled and waved. She smiled back, rather cheekily and turned away to Angelina. "Fred, why don't we just leave him alone for awhile? It's his Christmas too."  
  
"Yeah, and he's spending our money to get other people presents ... if he hasn't already. Besides! The more we bother him," Fred began.  
  
"The faster he'll give in," George finished Fred's sentence.  
  
"And the bigger they are," Fred began again, looking him square in the eye.  
  
"The harder they fall," George answered. He sighed and looked around the common room, which seemed to beckon him ... especially Alicia's table. "Can't we just deal with this after the holidays!?" George asked. Fred shook his head no.  
  
"I want to get this done now," Fred said.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Fred shook his head.  
  
"Just sign paper and we'll be done for awhile. That is till the Yule Ball ... I'm sure he'll be there," Fred said. George sighed and gave in. He grabbed the quill and signed his name under Fred's.  
  
"Happy?" George muttered and he got up and ran his hand through his hair as Fred put everything away. George smiled and looked around the room to see who he would annoy first when he spotted a Alicia, who was looking at him smiling too ... maybe he would see if she had a date till the Yule Ball yet ...  
  
"And don't forget you don't have a date for the Yule Ball yet," Fred reminded him. George's mind went blank and he turned to his brother. He hated the way they seemed to be able to read eachother's mind. That was the last freaking straw!  
  
"Yes, I'm aware," he nodded calmly, though he knew his face was red. And too get away from his brother for twenty whole minutes, he stalked off towards the portrait hole.  
  
  
  
Down the corridor and up the stairs to the Owlery, George kicked open the door. His anger melted away, or rather it froze, as a blast of cold air hit him. He sighed and walked slowly towards the large window through which owls exited and entered.  
  
"If only ..." he said placing both hands on the window sill and looking up at the sky. The sky of course bore no stars, only the clouds that brought on the heavy snow, and he stood transfixed for a moment on the sky, watching the way the strong winds caught the helpless snowflakes and threw them this way and that, letting his mind wander to Alicia ...  
  
Even if she didn't have a Yule Ball partner, would she even want to go with him? Sure, she always made him laugh and she laughed at his jokes too, but since the begining of the year she always seemed so serious around him. The door suddenly opened on its own and George whirled around to see no one in the threshold, but that the wind had opened it. Hanging his head low, sat on the window sill and starred down at the forbidden forrest, listening to the owls hoot at the cold. The door opened and closed a few times on it's own, but he ignored it untill ...  
  
"George?"  
  
George blinked. Was that really her voice, or was he imagining things. He didn't want to look over, incase he was really going crazy about this girl. Then the voice came again.  
  
"George?"  
  
George let himself look over and smiled. There she was, the very person he had been thinking about ...  
  
"Hey, Alicia," trying to sound as though the fact that she came to find him meant nothing to him, though it did.  
  
"George," she said. He watched her as she shuffled over, looking at the ground. "What are you doing?"  
  
George struggled with whther to tell her about his problems.  
  
"Just ... thinking ... " he said. He laughed inwardly as he imagined McGonagall's face if he had told her he was actually thinking...  
  
"About?" she said. George watched as she sat down next to him and swallowed. He suddenly had a strange urge to put his arm around her. But what had she just said .. he couldn't remember ... oh yeah! She had asked him wait he was thinking about. He had been thinking about her, but he couldn't tell her that!  
  
"It's ... I mean ... Fred," he answered, hoping she would believe him.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Well, no. It's not Fred ... I mean, it is but ... " George stumbled on his words and ran his hand through his firey red hair. It WAS Fred ... just the fact that he wouldn't shut up about Ludo and the Yule Ball ... but it was more her ...  
  
"If you don't want to tell me ..." she said quietly. George's mouth fell open.  
  
"It's not that," George he said quickly.  
  
"Then what?" she said. Arg! Why do girls have to know everything!? He asked himself.  
  
"I can't tell you," he said. It was true ... of course, he could tell her but not without dieing of embarrassment. He had a reputation of being Mr. Big shot and he couldn't let that fall .... but no ... that wasn't it.  
  
"Oh," was all Alicia said. You don't want to know, he said to her mentally, though she couldn't hear him.  
  
"I mean, I could tell you, but ..." George trailed off, and smiled at her. He got a sudden vision of him telling her he liked her and her walking away. For some pathetic reason, that was amusing.  
  
"No, it's alright!" Alicia said and she smiled back at him. George had the urge to put his arm around her again, but didn't. What should he say ... what was there to say? George looked around and noticed the snowflakes blowing in thru the window.  
  
"When's the last time you stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays?" he asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"My first year," Alicia answered. George noticed her shiver.  
  
"Are you cold?!" he asked. Yes! Perfect opportunity!  
  
"Oh, no, really... I'm not." she tried to protest but George had already taken off his sweater with the "G' on it. He noticed how hot he had just been, even though it was the middle of winter.  
  
She gave in and put it on.  
  
It was too big for her and George smiled lopsidely. She was actually wearing HIS sweater ... it seemed too perfect...  
  
George laughed.  
  
"What?" she asked, turning to him.  
  
"Nothing," he said, though he was still smiling.  
  
He had to do it now. There wouldn't be any opportunity. But what if she's already going with someone else? he asked himself.  
  
There was a moment of awkward silence.  
  
It's now or never, he told him self.  
  
"Listen, Alicia," he began. She turned to him and starred. Big beautiful watery brown eyes. "Do you ... do you want to ..." George tried to say. Alicia blinked and bit her lower lip. "What I'm trying to say is ... " George ran his hand through his hair and tugged at his shirt. "Will you go to the ball with me?" he asked looking her straight in the face.  
  
Alicia just sat there starring and George was sure she would say no. He swallowed as he starred at those lips he suddenly got the urge to kiss...  
  
"Yes!" she finally said amd George let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
  
  
Hehe, isn't that so ... sappy?! lol, alright ... stay tuned for future chapters. I don't care if you review because I had so much fun writing this little piece of fluff. : ^D 


	3. The Narrow Escape (Alicia's POV)

"Yes!" Alicia said after letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. And before she knew it, George had bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Alicia closed her eyes as a million thoughts flooded her, but she couldn't even spring any words together in her mind. She was just about to put her arms around Geoge's neck when he broke the kiss. Alicia was reminded of the winter as a cold wind blew thru the window and she opened her eyes to find George starring straight into them. Neither of them said anything. Alicia only blinked and George starred, a mixture of emotions danced across his countanence.  
  
And then it dawned on her ... she had just been kissed for the first time...  
  
"I ... I'm sorry ... " George trailed off. Alicia watched him look at the floor. Alicia shook her head quickly.  
  
"No, George .. it's .. it's alright," Alicia said grinning. She giggled to reassure him and George looked up to meet her eyes. Alicia's smile faded into a small smile, and she blinked.  
  
"So ..." George said, brushing his hand through his hair, messing it all up. Alicia giggled, but decided not to tell him.  
  
"Shouldn't we be heading back?" She quickly asked. George shrugged and nodded.  
  
Alicia went first down the spiraling steps of the owlery.  
  
"I heard the Yule Ball is going to be great this year. Remember in our first year when the graduates had a ball and you and Fred went to spy on them? Oh, that was so funny! I hope our clothes down clash... though you're always wearing this maroon sweater and ..." Alicia rambled on purpose. It gave her time to think. These two occurences in the past couple minutes surely didn't mean they were ... boyfriend and girlfriend. Alicia shuddered at the ugly terms.  
  
But they were more than just friends ... weren't they? What would Alicia do in the situation?  
  
As soon as they had gotten to the corridor, Alicia kept rambling but she grabbed George's hand. It was soft, yet rough at the same time. Gentle, yet powerful. She had never felt this kind of security from such a simple act.  
  
"Who's there?" came a voice Alicia had no trouble deciferring. They both stopped dead in their tracks and Alicia starred at the shadow that loomed on the wall from around the corner.  
  
"George!" Alicia turned to him and grabbed his arm. She had only a moment to notice how strong they were...  
  
"Let's ... go ..." George said, and Alicia turned, but noticed George wasn't moving, and was still starring at the shadow.  
  
"Go where?" Alicia hissed. She wondered how he and Fred ever made it through Hogwarts, if they were this slow...  
  
"Yeah ... follow me," George said, grabbing her hand and leading her down the corridor away from Filch. Alicia looked over her shoulder to see Filch had com around the corner and then George yanked her around another corner. Where the hell were they going? She had a bad feeling about this ...  
  
"I know you're here!" came Filch's voice. Both teens sped up on impulse.  
  
"George, where are we going?" Alicia asked suspicously. George didn't reply but her question was answered as he lead her right up to the boy's restroom.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Alicia asked, yanking her hnd away from George's. No way would she go in there...  
  
"There's a secret passage way in there," George hissed. Alicia's eyebrows raised.  
  
"I don't care ... I'm not going in there..." Alicia said and she began to walk away ... she would find her own hiding place until the danger passed.  
  
"Alicia, do you hear that?" came George's voice behind her. Alicia turned quickly and listened. She could hear Filch clling his stupid cat. "That,my dear," Alicia batted an eye, "is the sound of detention from the Yule Ball..." Alicia glanced nervously at him. She sighed and gave in.  
  
"Oh fine, but you better be right!" Alicia warned, looking him straight in the eye. She would almost rather get caught by Filch than go in there. She smiled sarcastically at George as he held the door open for her, even though she was really having the best time she had in a while.  
  
"So where's this secret passage of yours?" Alicia asked skeptically, recoiling from the nasty boy's bathroom around her. She hated it. George laughed.  
  
"It's not like we have cooties, George said as he disappeared into a stall. What the hell!?  
  
"Where are you going?!" she asked.  
  
"when you gotta go, you gotta go!" she heard George say. Alicia's eyebrows raised.  
  
"Don't you dare!" she protested, taking a step back from the stall he had gone into. She heard George laugh and the toilet flush. Gross!  
  
"That's gross!" Alicia said disgustedly.  
  
"Alicia, it's just the key to opening the secret passage ..." George said as he passed in front of her and going over to the mirror.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Through here," George said, stepping through the mirror. Alicia smiled lopsidely in amazment and George smiled back.  
  
"How did you ....?" Alicia asked as he helped her step thru into the dimly lit passage way.  
  
"Shh!" George hissed as he finished stepping into the passage way. The mirror transformed back into glass just as there was a feint meowing on the other side of the door. Alicia watched thru the opposite side of the mirror as Filch himself opened the door.  
  
"Anyone here, my sweet?" Filch said, holding up his lantern. Mrs. Norris immediatly scampered up to the mirror and began to sniff it.  
  
George back away slowly and ran right into Alicia. She grabbed onto his arm. They were in for it ... she was sure.  
  
"What do you see?" Filch said to his stupid cat as he pressed his ugly face against the glass. Alicia swallowed and tried to remain extremely still.  
  
Filch took his face off the mirror and scratched his head.  
  
"It's only your reflection, Mrs. Norris... don't be silly ..." Filch said. Alicia let out a breath of air as Filch began to walk away, but he quickly turned back around and tapped his finger on the glass.  
  
"Unless ..." Filch said, rubbing his grubby hand down the glass. "Unless it's those Weasley! Hahaha, Mrs. Norris! We've got them this time! You go head them off, I've got to make a little trip to the Gryffindor tower!" Filch happily announced, exiting the bathroom along with the cat. Alicia blinked several times and breathed in and out. They were going to get caught ...  
  
"Come on," George said. He grabbed her hand and lead her down the passage way.  
  
"George, we're going to be in so much trouble ..." Alicia whispered.  
  
"Not on my watch," George replied. Alicia rolled her eyes.  
  
"But what are you going to do? I mean, Filch is going to the common room and --"  
  
"Fred will take care of that. I'm more worried about that evil cat..." George said. They came to a sudden fork in the path. Alicia turn to look at George and found him starring boldly ahead. But she knew that face too well ... George had no idea where they were going or which path to take.  
  
"I'm tired, George," Alicia moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. She starred up at him. He starred back down at her with those blue-green eyes and then kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Let's go this way ..." George said, taking her down the path to the right. She happily followed.  
  
"George, are you sure you know where you're going?" Alicia asked ten minutes later as she and George turned another corner.  
  
"Of course I do!" George answered quickly.  
  
"Shouldn't we just go back" Alicia asked. She got annoyed when George didn't answer.  
  
A few seconds later they came to the flight of spiral stairs.  
  
"See! I told you I knew where we were going!" George said. Alicia raised he eyebrows  
  
"Alright then, where the hell do these stairs lead to?" she asked folding her arms.  
  
"Um ... " Alicia watched as George peered up the spiral stairway. "Up?"  
  
"George Weasley!" She exclaimed. She knew they were lost. How could he have done this to her?!  
  
She walked by quickly, pushed him against the wall and stomped up the stairs.  
  
"What!?" called after her. She could hear him following her up the stairs.. "What did I do!? Atleast we don't have detention!" George exclaimed.  
  
"Better there than down here with you!" Alicia said before she could think of anything else. All of a sudden she could only hear her own footsteps.... Inside her heart, she wanted to stop and turn and appologize, but her head told her to keep going. She slowwed and finally stopped. What the hell had she just done?  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, hoping it would carry down the steps and to him.  
  
"Alicia ..." was all he said as he climbed the steps.  
  
"I just ... am afraid. I mean, where am I?!" she said whirled around and almost laughed to find him being the same height as her as he stood a step belo her. George pondered for a second.  
  
"Somewhere ... in Hogwarts ... with me," George said, a lopsided smile on his face. Alicia laughed.  
  
"Yeah ... and there's no place else I'd reather be ..." she whispered. And starred at him. His blue-green eyes starred into her and she closed her eyes as they kissed.  
  
  
  
N/A Awwww! How cute! Cotton-candy-icecream-pretty-please-with-a-cherry-on- top-sugar-coated fluff! La! Actually, there was alittle more adventure in this one ... and there's some more in George's POV because ... I said so. Enjoy George's POV. And you have to read it to understand what happens in the next actual chapter. (not just the next POV) 


	4. The Narrow Escape (George's POV)

I like this chapter, even though I wrote this down in a notebook at school and then left it in a class where the teacher couldn't care less who read it ... hell, he probably read it himself! Grr ... anyway, enjoy!  
  
ps- alittle more exciting ... I don't know if I've entire captured my characters yet.  
  
"Yes!" Alicia finally said. George couldn't take it any longer and before she could say anything else to ruin the moment, he pressed his lips against hers. They were sweet. And the sudden realization of what he was doing made him open his eyes and break the kiss. For a few beautiful moments, her eyes were closed and then in a flutter, he was looking right into them ... those beautiful cinnamon brown eyes.  
  
Neither of them said anything. She only blinked and George only starred. And then it dawned on him ... he had just kissed Alicia...  
  
"I ... I'm sorry ..." George trailed off. He looked down at the floor and cursed himself for ever doing something so stupid. Alicia shook her head no.  
  
"No, George... it's ... it's alright," she smiled and let out a small chuckle to reassure him. George looked up and met her eyes. They were so beautiful.  
  
"So ... " George said and he brushed his hand through his hair. Alicia giggled.  
  
"Shouldn't we be heading back?" Alicia asked. George shrugged and nodded his head.  
  
With each step taken down the Owlery staircase, George became more and more aware of the fact that he was going to the Yule Ball with Alicia. And that he had kissed her. He was only vaguely aware of the fact that she was rambling on and on. It wasn't untill they reached the corridor and Alicia grabbed his hand that he was dragged back into the time and place.  
  
"Who's there?" came an all too familure voice, that echoed through the quiet corridor. George stopped dead in his tracks and slightly shook his head in disgust as he starred up ahead at the wall. A light shone around the corner and you could see Filch's ugly silloutte. Why now?! George thought furiously.  
  
"George!" Alicia whined, turning to him and grabbing his arm.  
  
"Let's ... go ..." George said still starring at the shadow.  
  
"Go where?" Alicia hissed, pointing out the fact that they weren't going anywhere.  
  
"Yeah ... follow me," George said grabbing her hand, and leading her towards the only passage way he could think of. Alicia slowed and George yanked her around the corner.  
  
"I know you're here ... " came Filch's voice. George and Alicia both sped up on impulse.  
  
"George, where are we going?" Alicia asked. George didn't answer and he prayed she wouldn't notice. Instead he lead her right up to the door of the men's restroom.  
  
"Excuse me?" Alicia said, yanking her hand out of George's.  
  
"There's a secret passage way in here," George said.  
  
"I don't care, I'm not going in there ..." Alicia said as she began to leave.  
  
"Alicia, do you hear that?" George asked slyly. He dramatically put his hand to his ear and leaned in the direction of the sound of Filch calling Mrs. Norris. "That, my dear, is the sound of detention from the Yule Ball ..." he said. Alicia glanced nervously at him.  
  
"Oh fine ... but you better be right!" Alicia said looking him square in the eye. George smiled and hoped he WAS right.  
  
"So, where's this secret passage of yours?" Alicia asked skeptically. George laughed as she recoiled from the entire bathroom around her.  
  
"It's not like we have cooties," George said as he went into a stall.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Alicia asked.  
  
"When ya gotta go, ya gotta go!" George said.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Alicia protested. George laughed and flushed the toilet. "That's gross!" Alicia whined.  
  
"Alicia, it's just the key to opening the secret passage ..." George explained as he crossed to the other side of the bathroom.  
  
"Where?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Through here," George said, stepping through the mirror. He smiled at the amazed look on Alicia's face.  
  
"How did you ...?" Alicia asked as he helped her step thru into the dimly lit passage way.  
  
"Shh!" George hissed as he finished stepping through. The mirror transformed back into glass just as there was a feint meowing on the other side of the bathroom door. He watched thru the opposite side of the mirror as Filch opened the door.  
  
"Anyone here, my sweet?" Filch said, holding up his lantern. Mrs. Norris immediatly scampered up to the mirror and began to sniff it.  
  
George back away slowly and ran right into Alicia. She grabbed onto his arm.  
  
"What do you see?" Filch said to his stupid cat as he pressed his ugly face against the glass. George would have laughed if he was with Fred but this was desperate. He held another person's permanent record in his very hands.  
  
Filch took his face off the mirror and George could have sworn he saw Filch thinking. He cocked one of his eyebrows.  
  
"It's only your reflection, Mrs. Norris .. don't be silly ..." Filch said slowly. He began to turn away but quickly turned back and tapped the glass.  
  
"Unless ..." Filch said, rubbing his grubby hand down the glass. Grease seemed to float in the air as it was stuck to the mirror. "Unless .. it's those Weasleys! Hahaha, Mrs. Norris! We've got them this time! You go head them off, I've got to make a trip to the Gryffindor tower!" Filch said happily as he opened the door and left. All George could hear was Alicia breathing hard.  
  
"Come on," George said as he turned. He grabbed her hand again lead her through the passage way.  
  
"George, we're going to be in so much trouble ..." Alicia whispered.  
  
"Not on my watch," George said.  
  
"But what are you going to do!? I mean, Filch is going to the common room and --"  
  
"Fred will take care of that. I'm more worried about that evil cat ..." George said. They came to a sudden fork in the path. George stood boldly before them and swallowed. Where the hell was the Marauder's Map when you needed it?!  
  
  
  
Meanwhile ...Back in the common room ...  
  
"So here's a riddle ... how many birthdays does an average wizard have?" Fred asked Lee, Katie, and Angelina. Lee was about to answer when someone behind Fred answered for him.  
  
"One," came Rodney the Prefect's voice.  
  
"That's ... correct ..." Fred said standing up. He and Rodney had never really liked each other much.  
  
"There's someone at the door for you," Rodney said, pointing to the portrait, which was open.  
  
"Oh ... thankyou," Fred said. He noticed Rodney following him towards the portait hole, but chose to ignore it. He jumped out of the portrait hole and found himself facing the devil himself: Filch.  
  
"And where had you been this evening?" Filch asked.  
  
"Argus Filch! Good man, how goes it?" Fred said, putting his arm around the caretaker.  
  
"He asked you a question," Rodney said. Fred an insensere smile and turned back to the cartaker, who had gotten out of Fred's grip.  
  
"I've been here the entire night," Fred answered.  
  
"And what about your partner in crime?" Rodney asked.  
  
"Asleep ..." Fred said without batting an eye.  
  
Filch and Rodney exchanged a strange look and Fred swore he would go to Dumbledore about Rodney being in Slytherin.  
  
"Well then maybe you and your conterpart have soom competition ... I'll ... be off," Filch said.  
  
"Night, Argus!"Fred called, loving the way Filch hated Fred's first name basis for him.  
  
"What are you up to?" Rodney asked as Fred climbed into the portrait hole.  
  
"What's it to you? You may be a prefect, but you're no Percy Weasley, Rod," Fred said, clapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Your brother was the --"  
  
"Biggest prat in the universe, I know. No one has to tell me that twice," Fred said, leaving the Slytherin loving Rodney to his anger.  
  
He on the other hand now had a new mission, and a map to "borrow" for the night.  
  
He walked around the room, avoiding the his friends. This was a job for an experienced troublemaker, not those ametures.  
  
He turned to make sure no one was watching him, especially not Harry or Ron. No need telling his younger brother that one of his older siblings had messed up. They would never hear the end of it. He looked around and made sure no one else was watching him either. Lee, Katie, and Angelina were talking amongst themselves. Fred was almost sure he was safe when he noticed Rodney watching him. Fred flashed him a fake smile and dashed upstairs. No doubt that little snot nosed 5th year would follow him. He made sure Rodney was coming before entering his own dorm room and when Rodney appeared at the top of the stairs, Fred gave him another fake smile. Rodney sneered.  
  
"I don't know what you're up to, but don't think you won't get caught," Rodney said.  
  
"Rodney, are you sure the Sorting Hat wasn't on crack before it sorted you?" was all Fred said before opening the door and slipping inside.  
  
He put his ear to the door and held his breath. Rodney still hadn't left, and Fred had to get to the 5th year's room to get the Marauder's Map. Fred would wait it out and collect some things he might need to save his brother...  
  
  
  
Back to the underground ...  
  
"George, are you sure you know where you're going?" Alicia asked uncertainly as she and George turned yet another corner.  
  
"Of course I do!" George answered way to quickly. The truth was, he had no idea where they were. He had never even been in this passage and he was beggining to feel alittle nervous.  
  
"Shouldn't we just go back?" Alicia asked. George didn't answer. He knew going back would be just as pointless as going forward.  
  
Just then they came to a flight of spiral stairs.  
  
"See! Told you I knew where we were going!" George said.  
  
"Alright then, where the hell do these stairs lead to?" Alicia said, folding her arms.  
  
"Um ..." George peered up the stairway. "Up?"  
  
"George Weasley!" Alicia exclaimed. She walked by quickly, pushed him against the wall and stomped up the stairs.  
  
"What!?" George asked, following quickly behind her. "What did I do!? Atleast we don't have detention!" George exclaimed.  
  
"Better there than down here with you!" Alicia said.  
  
George stopped in his tracks. What the hell had he even done?! He would never understand women. He listened as her foots steps echoed up the stair case. They slowed..  
  
And finally she stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry ..." he heard her whisper.  
  
"Alicia ..." was all George could think to say as he climbing the steps and stood one step behind her.  
  
"I just ... am afraid. I mean, where am I?!" she said whirled around. George pondered for a second.  
  
"Somewhere ... in Hogwarts ... with me," George said, a lopsided smile on his face. Alicia laughed.  
  
"Yeah ... and there's no place else I'd rather be ..." She in a whisper that echoed in George's mind. Had she really just said that. George starred into her cinnamon-brown eyes and he closed his eyes as they kissed.  
  
  
  
N/A Ewww! Cooties! lol, just kidding. Alright, sorry SOOO much about spelling mistakes ... and sorry if you feel you would have rather read Alicia's POV first. More to come, I promise. 


End file.
